


The Commander's Secret Superpower

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Bukkake, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay…Just don’t laugh.” He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes solemnly. “My superpower is that I’m really good at giving blowjobs. Like, the best. There, are you happy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commander's Secret Superpower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first really big story and I think the first aquabats thing to have all five of them involved at the same time! It was about a year ago that I wrote this and I look back and it's good but I can see things I want to change. Writing group scenes is hard just because of all the bodies you have to coordinate! This is basically 'some guys stand around in a room and watch another guy get a blowjob'
> 
> THAT SAID it's probably the thing that's closest to canon in terms of dialogue and the fact that there's no prior relationships. I have a soft spot for a lot of my stories but this occupies a very mushy part.  
> It assumes Super Show! continuity so far - in that the Commander has no confirmed powers. If he had his fire breathing, this story would’ve turned out a lot differently. Inspired by http://oglaf.com/gifted/  
> The theme song for this story is 'Look At Me! I'm a Winner!' www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzaDr1xwZe4

“What a great fight! We rocked! Oh wait.” The Commander held his Slushi up in a toast. “To superpowers! We would certainly be dead without them. Cheers!” They all leant across the table to smash styrofoam cups together.

"And what is your superpower exactly?" Jimmy asked slyly.

The Commander stretched in his chair and grinned. “C’mon Robot, you know it’s my charisma and dashing good looks.”

"Seriously, why don’t you have a superpower? You were there when the Professor gave Crash his powers, what happened?” Ricky leant his elbows on the table.

“I, uh, don’t remember, it was a long time ago, you know?” The Commander rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away. “So, anyway-“

Eaglebones suddenly slammed the tabletop with the palms of his hands. “Guys! We should give the Commander some superpowers!”

Crash pointed at Jimmy dramatically. “Yeah! Jimmy, think up some science-y way to give the Commander powers!”

“Well, according to my research, some of the most potent mutagens are certain types of radioactive waves, such as gamma and x-rays. The likelihood of a mutation being a useful superpower is unknown. It’s probably not a good idea-“

“Hey, let’s use that weird glowing green stuff in Jimmy’s lab!” Crash interrupted.

“Yeah!!”

“Come on guys! You don’t really want to irradiate me, do you?” The Commander grinned nervously as Crash, Ricky and Eaglebones crowded around him.

“It might give you a superpower! Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? You recovered from that mutated arm thing okay.” Eaglebones enthused as Crash tugged at the Commander’s arm, trying to guide him to the lab.

“Alright, alright! If it will stop you from mutating me…I do have a superpower, I just don’t use it. Will you let me go now?”

Crash folded his arms across his chest unhappily. “I thought you said you never got a power!”

“When everyone else was getting their superpowers, I kinda…accidentally destroyed one of the Professor’s experiments. He wasn’t very happy and he gave me an awful superpower. The end.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because it’s embarrassing! I never want to use it. Ever. Let’s talk about something else!” He grabbed his Slushi and took a long, purposeful sip.

“What is it?”

“C’mon Commander, you can tell us! There can be some downsides to having superpowers, but the thing is we work through them, together!” 

“Yeah, like how Ricky’s thighs get all chafed from running and he needs me to rub lotion into them.” Crash announced loudly, earning an elbow in the ribs from Ricky.

Jimmy put his hand on the Commander’s shoulder. “You should tell us, Commander. We’re your best friends.”

“Okay…Just don’t laugh.” He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes solemnly. “My superpower is that I’m really good at giving blowjobs. Like, the best. There, are you happy?” He settled back into his chair with a huff. An awkward silence settled over the room along with a growing look of confusion.

“That’s not a superpower!” Ricky exclaimed finally. 

“Ricky, if you’d ever had the privilege, you would know it truly is a superpower. It’s a dangerous skill I’ve been cursed with.” He glanced skyward wistfully.

“…Can you show us?” Eaglebones asked hopefully, biting his lip in an awkward grin.

“What!? No, I’m not going to- That’s degrading. It’s not a party trick. I don’t use your superpowers for fun, do I?”

“Are you serious? Just the other day you made me use my Eaglevision to find the TV remote!”

“You asked me to run to Mexico to get you a tasty burrito!”

“I had to get all giant so you could get your Frisbee off the top of that building!”

“Besides, you can’t just claim you give chemically enhanced blowjobs and then not show us!” Eaglebones huffed.

“Alright, fine! I’ve got no reason to lie. Just once! Only once.” The other Aquabats glanced at each other anxiously, waiting for someone to make the first move.

“Don’t crowd or anything.” He drawled, rolling his eyes. “Oh, what, now you don’t want to? Fine with me.”  
  
Ricky stepped forward, fingering his belt timidly. “No, no I want to…” He trailed off, unsure of what to do next.

“Don’t make this any weirder than it already is. I’m not going to take you on a date first. Just- yeah, that’s good.” He nodded as Ricky’s shorts and underwear pooled around his ankles. The Commander slipped from his chair into a kneel, coaxing him to full hardness with his hand before wrapping his lips around his cock. Ricky shifted awkwardly - Eaglebones and Crash were gawking at him as the Commander bobbed his head lazily. It didn’t feel any different to a regular blowjob. He cleared his throat and tried to play it cool.

"Guys, he’s not super-" His sentence was cut short by the breathy whine that escaped him. The Commander had suddenly gotten good - really good and Ricky shivered when the Commander looked up at him and started doing  _something_ with his tongue. “Oh. Oh wow! Uh…” He closed his eyes and grasped at the Commander’s helmet, fingers unable to find purchase against the slick material. Clumsily, he grabbed the back of it and gripped it tight in his fist, breathing becoming heavy. His head lolled against his shoulder, lean body shuddering as he panted the Commander’s name, coming desperately over his tongue. He slowed, exhausted and pulled himself from the Commander’s mouth, staggering away to lean against the table.

The Commander tugged at his helmet, covering what had been showing of his hair. “Alright, who’s next?”

Eaglebones still wasn’t convinced about the Commander’s supposed powers and resolved to find out for himself. His pulse vibrated thick in his ears as he walked towards the Commander and started to undo his shorts. He was almost embarrassed by how hard he was, but he could swear he saw the Commander grinning as he worked his erection out of his fly. He seemed more relaxed, almost playful, running long, slow licks up his dick, teasing his hole. Eaglebones let out a shaky breath, precome leaking against the hot velveteen of the Commander’s tongue. When he finally started to suck him off in earnest it was like communing with the Sun all over again, vast and ethereal and electric, only this time focused purely on his dick. His mouth seemed impossibly tight as he sucked him harder, ghosting his tongue against the head of Eaglebones’ cock.

"Oh my God…" He groaned, pressing his hand to his face as he came into the Commander’s mouth, hips bucking gently. With a sigh the Commander pulled back, face flushed, lips softly swollen and eyes glazed. Wiping at his bottom lip with a knuckle, he shifted on his knees, fingers working to free his erection from his shorts.

“Crash, c’mere.” His voice was low as he pulled himself roughly in his hand.

“I don’t know, Commander. I feel kinda weird about this.” He murmured as the Commander shuffled closer, peering up at him.

“Don’t worry about it, buddy.” He breathed, running a hand up Crash’s thigh, fingers slipping beneath his shorts. “It’s fine. Do you want to?” The Commander started to grasp at his balls and when he pressed a soft kiss to the outline of his dick, Crash could only nod furiously, choking out a hasty _yeah_. As he stood in front of his kneeling Commander, an awful familiar feeling starting to prickle at his extremities. He tried to ignore it, focusing instead on the way the Commander was rolling his tongue but he couldn’t suppress it. Crash was growing slowly, almost imperceptibly until the Commander made a choked noise and pulled away. He looked up at Crash and he shook his head, laughing to himself as he worked what he could into his mouth, his hand tight around the rest. He trembled, eyes clenched shut as he continued to grow, the Commander eventually only able to lick the head of his cock as Crash took the rest in his hand and started to jerk himself off. He pulled back slightly as he came, biting his lip roughly, come splattering the Commander’s face. He started to shrink as the Commander rubbed at his mask, trying to keep it somewhat clean. _  
_

“Aw, you could’ve told me that was going to happen. Shit.” The Commander pressed the heel of his palm against his aching jawbone, moustache smeared faintly.  “Alright. Robot, your turn.”

"Commander, are you sure that’s a good idea?"

"Now’s not the time to be coy, Jimmy!" He huffed. "I’m really close."

"…You remember I don’t have the sense of physical touch, right?" Jimmy was taken aback when the Commander started to delve into his shorts, grasping at his metal cock.

"Just trust me…!" He took him into his mouth and a shiver coursed Jimmy’s body. This was impossible! Perhaps there _was_ something to this whole super powered blowjob thing. He was having feelings, real physical feelings and very nice ones at that. Little static charges arced his skin, making him squirm as his system tried desperately to cope with the influx of new information. His voice modulation was becoming distorted, stuttering little gasps of code, a faint melodious hum in the background. His body started to shudder and the neon of his eyes flickered as the Commander suddenly came in his fist with a sigh, his breath coming out heavy around the dick in his mouth. He rocked gently into his own hand, mouth still firmly around Jimmy’s cock when he let out a high synthesized moan, his stance going slack as he went offline.

The Commander pulled back and spat a shiny black liquid on the ground. “Oh jeez, is that oil? Man. S’nasty.”

He stood up, hands proudly on his hips, face slick with come and his dick hanging out of his shorts. He surveyed the other Aquabats in varying states of disarray - Jimmy quietly rebooting, the others slumped around the table, looking simultaneously exhausted, confused and satisfied. “Alright, if that doesn’t prove that it’s a superpower, I don’t know what does! Haha!”

**Author's Note:**

> So basically you should just imagine the Commander on his knees, dicks in both hands, come on his face and a big smile.  
> 'Look at me, I'm a winner!!'
> 
> I also referenced this one in http://archiveofourown.org/works/1152143


End file.
